The New Girl
by kiefer4ever
Summary: Will Tony ever be able to get over what Nina did to him and start a relationshp with Michelle? Read and Review please - Chapter 14 up!
1. Betrayal

Hey – so sorry it's been a while since I've wrote anything on fan fiction...anyways I have been racking my brain for a story that I like anyways I decided that I'm going to start way back at the end of day 1. Starting with Tony's POV about Nina and than meeting Michelle for the first time. Please R & R and tell me what you think of the first chapter and if I should continue! Thanks!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own 24 or any of the characters otherwise...wait SPOILER for season 3 finale.....otherwise Tony would have ended up been with Michelle not being pulled away from her heading to jail... :( anyways...on with the story

* * *

Tony looked up at Mason's office. _There was no way that Mason was a mole, Nina was crazy..._but of course he was smitten with love so he did what she said...  
  
_Damn it, why is coming to yell at me? Why not Nina...it's always me, not Nina..._

* * *

**20 Minutes Later**

Tony looked up to see Teri coming towards him.  
  
"Tony, what happened? The shooting? How come no one will tell me what just happened?"  
  
"I'm sorry Mrs. Bauer, I can't disclose that information."  
  
"Fine I'll just go talk to Nina than"  
  
_Yeah right, like she'd tell you,_ thought Tony. He laughed to himself as he watched Teri walked away. Little did he know, Nina was the reason for everything that had happened inside of CTU today and Teri was taken hostage by Nina at this very moment.  
  
Tony ran the day's event through his head, _he couldn't wait till he could hold Nina in his arms and just get some sleep. He hadn't slept in over 2 days he was so tired, and just holding her would be such a comfort to him. All he had to do now was wait for the go ahead from Mason to go home._

* * *

**10 Minutes later**

"Jack how many people died today because of you?"  
  
Tony watched as Jack put a gun to his girlfriend's head..._he couldn't believe she was the mole. He had trusted her, everybody had..._  
  
Tony watched them take her away, _he felt so betrayed and lied to as well. He can't believe how much he had just been played and it took him 5 months to find that out she was a mole, 5 months of caring for her had meant nothing to her. He knew that it was a mistake to mix his personal and work life together when he had first gotten together with Nina, but he couldn't help himself. Well now he knew.  
_  
**_I promise myself that I will never ever mix work with my personal life EVER AGAIN!_** He told himself this over and over again, and he knew that he had to follow this strictly. _He could only date women that didn't work with him, so all women at CTU, district and division were out of the picture.___

* * *

**(A/N – I know this is supposed 2 b Tony POV but I just had to have my fav/saddest scene from Jack's POV in this)**  
  
"Where's mom?"  
  
"I thought she was here with you. I'll go find her. Just stay here with the guards ok?"  
  
"Ok"  
  
_Where is she? I just want to go home with my family and get some sleep..._  
  
Jack opened a door to find a security guard down. He broke into a run..  
  
"Have you searched the floor yet? HAVE YOU SEARCHED THE FLOOR? Teri TERI, Omg!!!"  
  
No Teri, she's got to be fine – he thought to himself as he lifted her out of the chair. Her head rolled back and she was bleeding a lot. He knew it wasn't looking too good, _come on Teri, you can pull through this!! Come on. _He thought to himself as he held her in his arms.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO" he broke into a soft "Teri, No" and crying softly. He rubbed her hair thinking back to just the _night before when he played chess with Kim and she said he was glad he had moved back in._  
  
He remember walking with Teri to Kim's room, and just being happy to be with his family again. He remembered her holding him tightly, it had felt so good, so comforting...  
  
_Nina that bitch, how could she do this to Teri, Teri was nothing but nice to her, and o no God no...Teri was pregnant with our second child, and that phone conversation might be my last words with her._  
  
_He remembered saying that he loved her and Teri saying that she loved him, things were going to be perfect...they were going to have another child and Kim was finally going to have a little brother or sister..._  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" he repeated over and over again.

* * *

Tony walked into the room to find Jack in a heap with Teri in his arms. He ran out of the room. 

**"_I need help NOW, Mrs. Bauer is down."_** _Oh no, that was right, he wouldn't tell Teri what happened so he let her go to Nina...It was all his fault Teri was even in that position.  
_  
He ran back in to where Jack was sitting. He just sat across from him, watching him cry and sob to his wife. Tony didn't know what to do, he couldn't comfort him, he knew he needed time with Teri, so he just sat, watching. He watched them come in and try everything on her, he watched them pronounce her dead, he watched Kim come in and sit next to her father and he watched them sit there and cry and cry. He went over to Kim and Jack, giving them each a hug, not knowing what else to do. _He couldn't tell them it was his fault. If only he had just told Teri what had happened maybe she would have gone and met Kim and Jack and they'd get to go home as a family.  
_  
_He had this special bond with Jack now, both being betrayed by a woman they trusted well. Jack once had gone out with her, than he went back to Teri, and now she had killed Teri.  
  
How could Nina do this to everybody, was Nina even her **real** name? Or had she been lying about that as **well?**  
_  
Tony stayed with Jack and Kim until they decided they better go home. He walked with them to the car and reassured them everything would be ok, maybe not now, but eventually. He gave them both a hug and headed to his car.

* * *

He walked into his empty apartment. _A few hours ago all he wanted to do was come home and hold Nina tight and get some sleep – now all he wanted to do was go to sleep and never wake up again. He felt so humiliated; he could never show his face at CTU again.  
_  
_Everybody knew about his relationship with Nina, and now they know he had been used, more than anybody at the office, well besides Jack – but he knew that Jack wasn't going to continue working for CTU. He had once told Tony that if anything ever happened to his family he was never going to work for CTU again, and Tony believed him._  
  
He got into his bed, he didn't bother changing, he thought more about the day's events – he eventually fell asleep with thoughts about Nina, Jack, and CTU revolving around his head.

* * *

Ok so how did u like the first chapter? Anyways next chapter I'm going to introduce Michelle....so review please – tell me if you think I should keep going, and I'll get the next chapter up asap.

**Chapter 2: The New Girl**


	2. Family Time

Hey – thanks for the reviews!! Please read and review this chapter!! Give me some more ideas...o and um this chapter has a lot on Tony and his family...u might think yeah ok, I don't care...but I might make references to the names of his family so sort of pay attention!! Hehe thanks!!  
  
Disclaimer – I don't own much so how the could I own a show like 24.....so yeah I don't own 24 or any of the characters!

* * *

**_Ring Ring_**  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Tony Almeida?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"This is George Mason speaking, I'm taking over the LA division of CTU"  
  
"So I guess you demoted huh?" _ha-ha serves you right_...Tony laughed to himself  
  
"mumble mumble...Yeah...Anyways we need to hire some new people, someone to replace the agents that lost there lives that day, also we need to replace Jamey and Nina's jobs."  
  
_Tony winced when Mason said the name Nina. He still was ashamed of himself, disappointed even – every single person that worked at CTU knew about it, and anybody new that would come in would most likely find out._  
  
"Alright, so I'll see you Monday"  
  
"The first interview is at 10 so be there around 9. See you than."  
  
"Bye Mason"  
  
Tony hung up the phone with a sigh. He never wanted to go back to CTU, well for a few weeks at least – he just wasn't ready yet...  
  
_He would have to face all the people, and see her empty desk, see all the places they talked, sometimes late at night they would go into an empty dark room and hold each other and kiss, he would have to face all those rooms as well. He dreaded Monday, he just wanted the next 3 days to last forever._  
  
So for the next 3 days he tried to do something every hour of the day to keep his mind off of CTU and everything that had happened and everything that might happen on Monday.  
  
On Friday he went out with his buddies, they ended up going to a basketball game, going to a bar and drinking and than going to a party – where they stayed until 3am.  
  
Tony went home and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, he was drunk and tired.**_

* * *

Beep BEEEP BEEEEP BEEEEEEP_**  
  
Tony groaned and rolled over, his alarm clock was getting louder the longer it took him to turn it off.  
  
"I'm up already, go away..."  
  
He hit the off button and fell back asleep, his head was pounding and he was still so tired.

* * *

"Antonio....ANTONIO.....ANTOOOONNNNIIIO"  
  
"What, what, I'm up..."  
  
He glanced over at his clock – 3pm. _Not a bad sleep-in_, he thought to himself as he looked up to see who had been calling him.  
  
"Mom.... What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well I called and there was no answer so I figured you were still sleeping, I found the key you gave me ages ago and now I'm here..."  
  
"Oh right, ok, well what did you come over here to talk to me about?" He said this as polite as he could. He knew that he had to, it was his mother after all – and well if he didn't...she would not tolerate his behavior...and well – it would not be good for him.  
  
_He already knew he was at rock bottom – no girlfriend, only a few guy friends, a job he didn't really like so much any more, people at that job he didn't want to face (which was all of them) and disappointment in himself for being so stupid with Nina, letting himself be that USED – but if he talked back to his mother he'd be below rock bottom....way below..._  
  
"Do you have plans tonight?"  
  
"Nah not really...why?"  
  
"Good, than you can come over for dinner tonight."  
  
Tony paused. If he went over there for dinner it would give him something to do for a while.  
  
"Are you coming tonight Antonio?"  
  
"Yes, mother"  
  
"I'll see you at 6:30, you better not be tardy Antonio"  
  
"No, mother"

* * *

**_Ding Dong_  
  
**The door opened quickly "TONY"  
  
All of a sudden a rush of all his siblings came at him. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY TONY"  
  
"I didn't know you guys were coming!"  
  
"Tricked you huh?"  
  
"Sure did Eddie." He always had a special bond with his older brother Eddie; Eddie was only a year older so they had spent a lot of time together when they were growing up.  
  
"Dinner Time" came a voice from the dining room  
  
"Tonight Toto you sit at the head of the table, it's your special day" Tony winced at the name Toto – _His sisters Emily and Rose always called him that. He thought it was too girly, but when he was growing up it was more of a joke...he called Emily Lyly because he couldn't pronounce m's when he first started talking and than he called Rose Roro...but he hadn't called them Lyly and Roro for a long time._  
  
"Oh be quiet RORO and LYLY" They winced at those names as well – they still didn't like those names either.  
  
They ate dinner than headed into the living room. He opened the presents they had brought him. His favorite was a photo frame that he could put on a desk. It held 2 pictures. A picture on the left and the right. There was a picture on the left but none on the right. The picture on the left was of his family when he was about 5.  
  
"Ok Tony – we're taking a new family photo to put on the other side"  
  
His oldest brother Charlie had brought his wife so he took the photo for him. Charlie and his wife took more pictures with the camera and promised to bring them over as soon as possible.  
  
Tony opened the last present "What's this one for?"  
  
"Put a picture of someone really special in this one..."  
  
Tony looked down – a few weeks ago he would have known right away who to put in the frame. He would have put in a picture of Nina...but now he wasn't so sure...  
  
Tony studied the frame – he had room for 2 pictures. Well he knew he would put another one of his family. But he didn't have anybody to put on the other side yet.

* * *

Tony sighed "Mason how many more interviews do we have left?"  
  
"2" Tony let out a sigh of relief...  
  
"2 more today that is...and a ton more tomorrow"  
  
Tony sighed again – it was now Thursday, he had been interviewing for 4 days and frankly he was sick of it and had been since 10:00 Monday morning. They only needed to fill 2 more positions – Jamey's position and Nina's...

* * *

"Paula Schaeffer"  
  
"Nice to meet you Ms. Schaeffer – I'm Tony Almeida and this is George Mason"  
  
"Well that went pretty well...she seems pretty qualified...so I'm thinking that about wraps it up for Jamey's job, just one for interview for her job until tomorrow when we concentrate on finding someone to take Nina's old position."

* * *

"Tony do you have any questions to ask Ms. Watson?"  
  
"No you asked them all..."  
  
"Thank you Ms. Watson" Mason waited until she had left the room...  
  
"Tony I only asked her 1 question...normally you ask a ton..."  
  
"What can I say...time to go home, that Paula Schaeffer works for me, see you tomorrow boss"  
  
With that Tony grabbed his folder and walked out.

* * *

They had already been through 5 interviews that day and they hadn't seen anybody that would be able to fill Nina's shoes...  
  
"Who's next?"  
  
Tony looked down at his folder "Michelle Dessler – she seems pretty qualified, more so than most, but I guess we'll see when she gets here"  
  
"I guess we will..." Mason commented  
  
**_Knock Knock  
_**  
The door opened slowly...

* * *

Sorry I'm leaving you there...I promise next chapter will come faster and it will b a lot more Tony/Michelle....I SWEAR  
  
**Chapter 3: Michelle**


	3. A Beautiful Friendship

**Hey** sorry I left it like that...it wasn't supposed 2 happen like that...but I'm stuck...truly stuck.....sorry!! it looks so much better in my mind than it does written down....well here goes the next one...**enjoy**  
  
**Disclaimer:** I guess i shouldn't have told Howard Gordon and Joel Surnow my brillant idea for a tv show with a real time aspect using the actor Kiefer Sutherland as the main character....darn i would have been rich...lol

**REVIEW PLEASE!!**

* * *

"Is this the right room?"  
  
"Sure is." Tony couldn't see who was talking but he really didn't care anymore...  
  
Michelle opened the door a little more and came in. She looked over at the man on the right. He was older; she was guessing he was George Mason the boss. She than looked over to the left. She knew that he was Tony Almeida.  
  
"Hello, I'm George Mason"  
  
"Michelle Dessler, nice to meet you"  
  
Michelle shook George's hand but didn't look at him. She was still looking at Tony. _He is so hot,_ she thought to herself.  
  
Tony looked up. _Whoa – he was speechless – she was so beautiful, she was smiling now which made her look even more beautiful. No! I can't think of her like that...just think Nina...._**NINA NINA NINA!  
**  
He smiled and stood up "Tony Almeida" He shook her hand and sat back down.  
  
"Please sit down"  
  
He tried to focus on the interview and he kept his head down as much as possible but it was hard she was just too beautiful...  
  
Mason looked over and could tell that Tony liked Michelle. _She is a good looking girl _he thought_..._he laughed at Tony. _He was trying so hard not to look at her. It was funny watching them both.  
_  
Mason watched them some more - Tony was looking down but stealing glances every little while and Michelle was looking only at Tony, she barely even noticed George's presence.  
  
"So uh Michelle.....uh....." _Come on Tony spit out the question – its just a girl...think about what Nina did to you.._.. "What type of training have you done to become qualified, do you think you're qualified enough for this job?  
  
Michelle looked into Tony's chocolate brown eyes, she couldn't look away. She named all the training she had gone through. As she talked Tony looked straight into her eyes. _He knew there was something special about her – she didn't seem anything like Nina..._  
  
"Well you seem pretty qualified, but do YOU think you're qualified enough for this job?"  
  
"Yes I do – I've used some of my skills in the field and this is really what I want to do..."  
  
"Uh huh – go on...."  
  
"That's all..."  
  
"Oh...right... ok so you have experience in the field than?"  
  
"Sure do..."  
  
"Uh huh - go on...."  
  
"That's all..."  
  
"Oh...right... ok so now you have to take this computer and cross reference my name with everybody I've worked with in the past 5 years. Find out who was in charge of CTU before George here. We're going to time you...do you think you can do that?"  
  
"Sure..."  
  
"Ok time starts NOW"  
  
_Tony watched as Michelle started typing on the keyboard. She was completely focused. She really seemed to know what she was doing, but only time would tell... If she could do it in about 5 minutes that would be pretty good. He had a feeling that they would be hiring her anyways..._  
  
(**A/N** – I know that they probably wouldn't give her access to this type of stuff...but you'll see why in a moment...so yeah)  
  
"Done"  
  
Tony looked down at his watch 2 minutes and 20 seconds..."You're what???"  
  
(**A/N** - I know that you could find out these things easier that this...but it works for me...)

"I'm done...I've cross referenced your name with everybody that you've worked with in the past 5 years and is says that the person in charge of CTU before George Mason was an agent named Jack Bauer. Says here that he lost his wife when a different agent named Nina Myers turned out to be a mole and shot her. I looked up this Nina Myers woman...says here that both you and Jack went out with her..."  
  
"That's enough" George said from the side  
  
Tony stood up and walked out. _Well so much for covering that up with new agents if she could find out that within minutes...  
_  
He went upstairs to his new office. It was next to Mason's. He sat down in his chair and covered his face with his hands.

* * *

"What? What's up with him?"  
  
"Well you see Tony was going out with her just last week – he was still going out with her when they discovered she was a mole – he's still devastated and embarrassed..."  
  
"Why? It's not really his fault that she was a mole..."  
  
"Yeah i know... He's just mad at himself for not seeing that she was a mole. He told himself that that relationship wouldn't affect his work – but it ended up doing just that..."  
  
(**A/N** – I know that George isn't really a close friend of Tony's – just pretend he and Tony had been talking all week about it between interviews and stuff...)  
  
"Do you think it would be ok for me to go to his office and apologize?"  
  
"Yeah – I think that'd be ok."  
  
George walked her to the stairs and directed her to Tony's office. Michelle walked up the stairs slowly because she was practicing what she was going to say to him...

* * *

**Knock Knock**  
  
Tony sat up straight and opened some interview files on his computer to pretend he had been working.  
  
"Come in"  
  
Michelle opened the door and poked her head in.  
  
"Come in, take a seat, make yourself comfortable" He rambled out.  
  
"Uh yeah ok uh sure uh um thanks" Michelle was tongue tied. She didn't know what to say.  
  
Tony continued to type away at his computer. "Do you need something?"  
  
"I just wanted to say sorry about before – I didn't know..." _He looked up at her – he was surprised – most people laughed at him or talked about it behind his back...but she....she was sorry....  
  
_"Thanks...that means a lot to me..."  
  
"I understand where you're coming from... I don't think I'd ever come back if it was me..."  
  
"Thought about never coming back...but you can't run away from your problems forever..." 

"At first it's hard...but it gets easier..."

"Yeah it does..." _Tony was glad that Michelle understood him because these days it seemed like no one else did._  
  
Michelle and Tony sat and talked for about 20 minutes until he realized he had another interview to go to.  
  
"Uh oh – I have another interview...just wait here...I'll be back in about 10 minutes...if you have the time that is..."  
  
"All the time in the world" she grinned at him as she said this.  
  
_Tony smiled as he walked down the stairs. He knew this was the start of a beautiful friendship. They understood each other and got along wonderfully! He saw her as potential to be more than a friend...but he kept thinking about what happened with Nina. A friendship with a beautiful woman was more than he deserved anyways..._

* * *

**15 minutes later  
**  
"Sorry about that...went longer than I expected..."  
  
"No worries..."  
  
"So I've got a few more interviews to do...but do you want to grab something to eat after?"  
  
"Sure...I don't live that far away so I'll go home...give me a call when you're ready..."  
  
"Sure...sounds great"  
  
Michelle wrote her number down on a piece of paper, handed it to Tony, gave him a quick smile and left his office.  
  
_Yup this is just the beginning of a beautiful friendship...  
_

* * *

Ok so that's all for that's it for this chapter....what do you think? Review please!! I accept anonymous reviews...you don't have to say anything...just want to know how many peeps r reading this!! Oh yeah just so u know...he didn't ask her out on a date...its friends going out 4 dinner k? good glad u understand!! I'll update once I get enough reviews... 

**Chapter 4: Dinner**


	4. Don't let the bed bugs bite!

* * *

Hey guys!! Thanks for all the reviews.....u guys' r great!!! (Well those of u who REVIEWED!!!....and those of you that didn't review....you can't be that horrible after all you are at least reading this!! Hehe)  
  
As some people mentioned....I will be most likely skipping season 2.....Ok!! Enjoy!!  
  
**Disclaimer**: No  
  
**REVIEW!!!**

* * *

**_Ring Ring  
_**  
"Hello"  
  
"Hey Michelle...its Tony"  
  
"Oh hey – done the interviews?"  
  
"Yep – so want to grab some dinner?"  
  
"Sure... where do you want to go?"  
  
_Tony was surprised, all the woman he had gone out with or even just been friends with always chose the place – they didn't care what he wanted..._  
  
"There's this restaurant called Promenade Ristorante on 1st street that I've been wanting to try out..."  
  
"Oh yeah me too!"  
  
"So do you want me to pick you up or do you want to just meet there?"  
  
"How about I pick you up – and than after I can drop you off at CTU..."  
  
"Sounds great – I'll be out front"  
  
_Tony was excited – he knew they'd have a lot in common...even though he didn't know much about her yet he wanted to know everything about her...what made her tick..._

* * *

After quite a few drinks they felt giggly so they started a game about their interests and favorites.  
  
"Ok Michelle..." Tony laughed a little... "My turn Michelle, hmm favorite color on 3"  
  
Michelle giggled "hehe ok 1...2....3"  
  
"BLUE" the both said at the exact same time...they laughed...that was the third time that had happened already...

* * *

**3 Months Later  
**  
**_Ring Ring_**  
  
Tony looked over at the clock.... **11:30**...  
  
He picked up the phone "Hey Chelle"  
  
"Heya Tony – wutcha up to?" Michelle said this every time she called him unless she had something serious to talk about...  
  
"Watching the movie Random Hearts on tv....you?"  
  
"Yeah me too...I'm watching Random Hearts...my favorite actress has a small part in it...."  
  
"Oh yeah, Reiko Aylesworth does a small part in it doesn't she...It just started about 10 min ago...so i haven't seen her yet..."  
  
(**A/N** – In case you don't get why I put this scene in here – it's to show how good of friends they have become...as in they call each other and do stuff together all the time!)

* * *

**1 hr 45 minutes later**  
  
_credits start rolling_  
  
"Well I'm off to bed Chelle – we have that thing called work tomorrow..."  
  
"Don't get smart with me Antonio Carlos Almeida!!"  
  
"Whoa pulling out the big guns are we....we'll see about that Michelle Anne Dessler!"  
  
"I thought we have a thing called work tomorrow?" Michelle mocked Tony's voice when she said – a thing called work tomorrow  
  
Tony laughed "This ain't over yet...but we'll finish this tomorrow...I really do need some sleep...and so do you missy!!"  
  
"Uh huh – whatever Tony" Michelle laughed...they had so much fun together when they weren't at work – they even had tons of fun on the phone... "Ok well goodnight Tony...Don't let the bed bugs bite!!"  
  
_Tony laughed again – he loved Michelle in a playful mood...he saw her or heard her in a playful mood almost every night but it still made him laugh....  
_  
"Chelle are you ever going to stop ending the conversation with – don't let the bed bugs bite?"  
  
"Hmm...." Michelle made Tony think that she was seriously considering it.... "The truth?"  
  
"No I asked because I wanted a lie..." Tony sarcastically answered.  
  
"Well in that case...yes I will eventually stop..."  
  
"Truth being..."  
  
"No, not anytime soon!"  
  
"Night Chelle"  
  
"Night Tony...Don't let the bed bugs bite..." Michelle hung up the phone and giggled...she always said that as the last thing in the conversation and she knew it drove Tony mad.  
  
Michelle turned off the tv, turned off the light and as soon as her head hit the pillow she fell asleep. Her face had a huge smile on it as she slept...she did most nights after a conversation with Tony to end her night...  
  
Tony turned off the light and tv in the living room and headed for the bedroom. As soon as he got in bed he fell asleep with a big smile on his face...

* * *

Ok that's it for now...sorry its short but this was a good place to stop for me...My goal for this chapter was just that I wanted everyone to get that they had a lot in common...and that they were the best of friends....they knew everything about each other...  
  
**Review please!**

**Chapter 5: Coming soon**....soon as i get enough reviews that is....i have no idea what its gonna be bout yet...well i have an idea...but i'm not telling u!! but u can give me some ideas in your reviews....and constructive cristism is welcome!! Thanks!!


	5. A Pure Friendship

Hey thanks 2 all those that reviewed...I like u more than those that read but didn't review...but I like them more than those who haven't even read this....so anyways just so you know....Tony likes Michelle...but still has his Nina issues....Michelle likes Tony...but knows Tony has issues because of Nina...she semi got over him/ became best friend...and she has a bf...for 6 months....assuming 4 more months have passed since the last chapter...and sorry bout not mentioning this boyfriend b4...don't get mad...it has an importance I swear!! **A little bit of swearing in this chapter...**  
  
**Disclaimer**: so this is chapter 5 and I still have to tell you I don't/haven't/won't own 24?? Hmm well than....no I don't own 24....  
  
Oh yeah...also another thing...wondering if anybody is interested in becoming an editor 4 my stories...u know email back and forth...edit the story lol...also means u get 2 read the story 1st...and fix it and put your own stuff in if u want.....anyways email me if your interested: **kiefer4ever2003** and thats at **yahoo .com **sorry can't put them 2gether cuz it won't work....

* * *

Tony picked up the phone and hit speed dial # 1  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Hey Michelle what's up?"  
  
"Nada...you?"  
  
"Tired....work was long today..."  
  
"Yeah really..."  
  
"So do you want to go grab some dinner and maybe go see a movie?"  
  
"Tony...I really would like to go but I have plans with Mike"  
  
"Oh right that boyfriend of yours..."  
  
"Sorry hun..."  
  
(**A/N** – 2 things...I know Michelle doesn't seem like a person to say hun but meh...get over it....and 2nd thing....in my own mind Michelle wouldn't think about another guy the moment she met Tony...but this story needs her 2 think of another guy....you'll see why very soon!)  
  
"It's all good Chelle...tomorrow's Saturdays so we can spend the day together?"  
  
"Can't..."  
  
"Oh ok....more Mike?"  
  
"No no...girly day...in other words girls only...oh right that means you're invited!!" Michelle laughed at her little joke  
  
"Very funny Michelle" Tony laughed with Michelle...they were always joking...  
  
"I know Tony I know...yeah so don't you remember I told you before that Stacie and the gang were taking me to the spa and shopping for a girly day?"  
  
"Yeah yeah....I remember...you only told me a million times Chelle..."  
  
"Yeah I did...didn't I....anyways I better go get ready....talk to you soon Tony..."  
  
"Have a good time tonight Chelle"  
  
"Thanks Tony...you know I love you right?"  
  
"And I love you! Bye"  
  
Tony hung up the phone with a sigh. _They both really did mean I love you when they said it...but not in the romantic kind of way...they were the best of friends...obviously they loved each other on some level...but it was more of a friendship love_  
  
Tony wished that he could say it to her and mean it as more than a friend...but he kept telling himself that it would only end up to be another Nina...  
  
He knew that really actually wasn't all that true...because he knew everything about Michelle...and she was nothing like Nina...but he was still worried...  
  
Plus even if he decided he wanted to go out with Michelle...she had a boyfriend...

* * *

Michelle hung up the phone and went over to her closet...she chose a red, sequined dress and put it on. She did her hair quickly and put on her makeup.  
  
She was going to surprise Mike and get to his house early...  
  
She had a key to his place because she was over there so much. She opened the door slowly and quietly with her key...  
  
She looked around the living room..._hmm I guess he's in his bedroom_...she tiptoed quietly to his bedroom.  
  
The door was closed. She opened it slowly.  
  
"SURRRR....What the hell?"  
  
Mike looked up "Baby this isn't what it looks like..." 

"It's exactly what it looks like...you're FUCKING a girl on our 6th month anniversary...20 minutes before we were supposed to meet..."  
  
"Ok so it looks that way...but she came on to me...I didn't mean for this to happen..."  
  
"Yeah fucking right...so she came on to you and she ended up at your place....I can't believe you..."  
  
Michelle started backing down the hallway. She turned around and headed for the door. She opened the door and was in the doorway when she heard...  
  
"Baby wait...I'm sorry..."  
  
She turned around and stopped..."I'm not going to wait around for you to try and explain something I already know the explanation too..."  
  
"You haven't heard the full story yet..."  
  
Michelle could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. She knew she had to get out of there quick before she started bawling like a baby.  
  
Michelle yelled at him: "The full story is I walked in on you fucking a girl...the end" with that Michelle threw her copy of his apartment key at him, walked out of the doorway and slammed the door behind her...  
  
She started walking quickly; she was going to start crying any moment...  
  
"MICHELLE WAIT..."  
  
Michelle didn't stop this time...she just kept going. She got into her car and drove away as fast as possible. She drove to the only place she wanted to be...

* * *

"Can I come in?"  
  
"Chelle...sweetie...what's wrong?"  
  
"Tony...I uh I uh..." Michelle started stuttering and crying.  
  
Tony took Michelle's hand and led her into his living room. He got her to sit on the couch.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Mike happened that's what..." Michelle started crying more. Tony put his arms around her and got her to lean into his chest. He could feel his shirt being soaked from her tears.  
  
"What did he do?"  
  
"I walked in on him fuuuuu" Michelle trailed off...crying even harder.  
  
Tony took one hand and rubbed Michelle's back. He took the other and ran it through her hair.  
  
"It's ok Chelle...."  
  
Michelle tried to tell Tony for hours but she couldn't get another word out...  
  
_Tony knew Michelle wasn't ready to tell him everything yet_. He carried her to his bed and laid her under the sheets.  
  
"Michelle...its ok....try and get some sleep and maybe in the morning you'll be ready to tell me what happened. I'm going to lie on the couch...ok?  
  
Michelle nodded. Tony started to walk out of the bedroom. "Tony wait..."  
  
"Yes Chelle..."  
  
"Can you stay in here with me....I don't want to be alone..."  
  
Tony walked around the bed and got under the covers. He wrapped his arms around her.  
  
Tony listened as Michelle cried. He calmed her the best he could. He told her that Mike never deserved her in the first place.  
  
Michelle listened as Tony told her nice things. _How beautiful she was...how great she was...how any guy was stupid if he didn't know how good he had it when he had her... Michelle felt a little better with him saying these things. She was so glad that he was such a good friend. Most people wouldn't do what he was doing...  
_  
Michelle started to feel uncomfortable in the dress she was wearing. She started wriggling around to get comfortable. Tony noticed this...  
  
"Chelle...do you want to borrow some clothes?"  
  
"Yes...please" Tony was being so sweet to her....  
  
Tony unwrapped his arms from Michelle and went over to his dresser. He grabbed her a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. He handed them to Michelle...  
  
"I'll leave the room while you change...call me when you want me to come back in...if you want me back in...I'm here for you....ok Chelle..."  
  
"Thanks Tony...I'll just be a second..." Tony closed the bedroom door behind him. He plopped down on his couch in the living room. While he waited he thought about Michelle. _How beautiful she looked even when she was sad, how much fun they always had together...he even thought about being with her...  
_  
_But being boyfriend and girlfriend didn't matter right now...thinking about it didn't matter either....what mattered was Michelle being comforted in a time of need. Even though he didn't exactly know what had happened..._

* * *

Michelle changed into the clothes Tony gave her. They were a little big but they were comfortable. She sat down on the bed to think about everything that had happened that night. She need a few minutes alone...  
  
_She cringed when she remembered seeing Mike with another girl. She still couldn't believe what happened...and than she thought about Tony and how great he was being...he didn't even know what had happened...and hadn't asked when he knew she wasn't ready...she knew they were best friends...but even best friends didn't have to lie with you all night and comfort you and not question why you were upset...  
_  
_She remembered how much she liked Tony when she first met him...how much she still liked him...but now they had a special bond....the bond of friendship....**a pure friendship**..._  
  
Michelle had lain down to collect some of her thoughts and had drifted off into a light sleep.

* * *

She woke up around 2:00 feeling lonely so she tiptoed out to the living room. Tony had fallen asleep on the couch. She grabbed a blanket from his bed while being careful not to wake Tony. She wrapped herself in Tony's arms and put the blanket on top of them. She felt much better in Tony's arms...she drifted into a deep sleep within minutes.

* * *

Tony opened his eyes to see Michelle in his arms. _He hadn't felt her get into his arms last night_. He rolled them both over so that she was facing the back of the couch. He slowly took his arms off her and headed to his bedroom.

* * *

"Well I see you finally decided to grace me with your presence" Tony grinned at Michelle.  
  
Michelle laughed "what time is it?"  
  
"9:30ish"  
  
"Wow I haven't slept in this late for quite some time...you should have woke me..."  
  
"You looked so peaceful....I couldn't bring myself to do it..."  
  
"Oh well...I feel less tired now..."  
  
"Do you feel better? Whenever you feel like you wanna talk about it just tell me 'kay? "  
  
" 'Kay...i'll feel better until I go home and he starts calling..."  
  
"Well you can stay here as long as you want..."  
  
"I have to face him eventually...but for now I wouldn't mind..."  
  
"Your welcome to stay forever....you know that..."  
  
"Tony you're great you know that right?"  
  
"Did you just figure that out?"  
  
Michelle got up and slapped Tony's arm playfully...  
  
"So Chelle what do you want for breakfast?"  
  
"Well I normally make myself some cereal because that's all I **CAN** make..."  
  
Tony laughed.... "Did you just figure that out too?"  
  
"No...I figured that out when I couldn't make a piece of toast without burning it..."  
  
"So you figured that out not that long ago?"  
  
"That's right" Michelle playfully answered while slapping Tony again. This time she slapped his arm harder...  
  
"Hey...that was hard..."  
  
"I'll stop when you stop" Michelle giggled.  
  
Tony mocked Michelle "I'll stop when you stop"  
  
Michelle started chasing Tony around the room. Michelle stopped suddenly...  
  
"I'm ready to tell you what happened..."

* * *

Ok that's all for now...so don't 4get if you're interested in helping me with my story or editing for me email me at **kiefer4ever2003 at Yahoo .com (all one word...and use the at symbol...)**

Thanks and **REVIEW** please!! It is important...without it....updates will take longer because i will have no will to continue.... Now if you don't want that to happen than review now...its real simple**...press the button in the bottom left hand corner and type away.....**

**Chapter 6:** **Will Michelle finally tell Tony what happened?....will they get together?...find out in chapter 6!!**


	6. Anything's Possible

**Disclaimer**: That's right I'm writing a story on fan FICTION because I own 24? 'Kay...NO...I don't own 24....  
  
**Some Swearing Again...not much though...** – Tell me in reviews if you don't like the context of the swearing...  
  
**REVIEW!!**

* * *

As Michelle told Tony what Mike did, Tony was in shock. _How could a guy be so stupid to give up someone as beautiful and as wonderful as Michelle?_  
  
Michelle finished her story with: "So I got into my car and drove here..."  
  
**Ring Ring**  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Hey Tony...is Michelle there?"  
  
"Who is this?"  
  
"It's Mike"  
  
(**A/N** – I know its weird that Mike has Tony's number but just think Michelle probably would have gave him that number because she was at Tony's all the time...and that way he could reach her at Tony's...)  
  
"Just face it Mike – You fucked things up...it's over..."  
  
Michelle looked pleadingly over at Tony..._she really couldn't deal with talking to Mike right now...  
  
_"Just let me tell my side of the story to Michelle..."  
  
"How about this...you tell me your side and I'll decide whether it's good enough to talk to Michelle"  
  
"Alright fine...ok this is what happened..."  
  
Tony listened as Mike droned on and on about how a girl ended up at his place and how he ended up in bed with her...  
  
"Ok, that's enough..."  
  
"So do you think I can tell her I'm sorry?"  
  
"I'll tell her for you...if she wants to talk to you again...she'll call you...got that?"  
  
"Please let me talk to her..."  
  
"Ok fine..."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"HELL NO! She'll call you....bye Mike..."  
  
Tony hung up the phone and went over and gave Michelle a hug...  
  
"You 'kay Chelle?"  
  
"Uh huh...thanks Tony..."  
  
"Michelle...he wanted me to tell you he's sorry....Chelle...don't you have girly day with your friends?"  
  
"Yeah...but I don't know if I'm up to going..."  
  
"Sure you are....you've been looking forward to this forever...it'll make you feel better..."  
  
"But you're making me feel better too..."  
  
_Tony knew how excited she had been for girly day with her friends. He knew if he made it seem worthwhile she'd remember how much she wanted to go and would change her mind. As much as he would like to spend the whole day with her, this was more important_...  
  
"How about this...we'll stop off at your place – you can change your clothes and grab some clothes for later – I'll drop you off at Stacie's and pick you up at the end of the day...How does that sound so far?"  
  
"Good....thanks Tony..."  
  
"And how about we go to a restaurant of your choice for dinner..."

* * *

"Bye Chelle – have a good day!"  
  
Tony gave Michelle a hug before she got out of the car.  
  
"Thanks Tony...for everything...see you later!" Michelle gave Tony a kiss on the cheek..._she often did this...and he really deserved it right now..._

* * *

Tony grabbed a beer from his fridge and headed over to his couch. He flipped through the stations until he found the Cubs game he wanted to watch.

* * *

"Thanks for dinner Tony...this day really made me feel better..."  
  
"Anytime Chelle..."

* * *

**2 Weeks Later**  
  
"Tony...do you uh think that we uh could...."  
  
"Could...."  
  
"Ever be more than friends?"  
  
"Yeah...(long pause)...maybe..."  
  
"And you know that I'm not like Nina...and I don't want you for your information..."  
  
"I know..."  
  
"So you think it's possible?"  
  
"Anything's possible..."

* * *

That's it for now...sorry its short...but I like where I left it off....Review please...I'm still looking for an editor.....I don't know if I'll continue....**UNLESS**....I get a ton of reviews...  
  
**Chapter 7: Is it possible?**


	7. Mistakes

Hey...sorry it's been awhile.....anyways gotta thank my editor....Bluenose...4 a job well done....and this chapter wouldn't be as good without Bluenose's help....

Disclaimer: Yes...i'm real sure that i own 24 now...even though i didn't last time i posted....

* * *

Michelle sighed…_Tony hadn't mentioned their conversation about going out for 2 weeks now_…._I guess it was a bad idea…who was I kidding? Of course Tony wouldn't like me that way…he could have any girl he wanted…_

_

* * *

Tony didn't know what to do…of course he wanted to be Michelle's boyfriend…but seriously she was in a vulnerable state when she asked Tony…she probably didn't mean it…who would like him? Especially a good looking girl like Michelle…_

Tony knew what he had to do. He would talk to her tomorrow at work.

* * *

"Hey Chelle…can I see you up in my office when you have a free minute?"

"Sure…I'll be up in about 2 minutes…just gotta drop off a folder in IT"

* * *

"Hey Tony…you wanted to see me?"

"Yeah Chelle…come in and sit down…close the door…"

While Michelle sat down Tony got all his nerve up to finally ask her out…even though they were best friends it was still hard to ask her out….

"Uh Tony…if it's about that us going out thing…I'm really sorry…I shouldn't have brought that up…it was stupid of me…"

"You weren't serious then?"

Michelle wanted to say yes…but she didn't want to make it awkward between them…

"I was vulnerable…stupid…I guess not really…"

"Oh... well then…."

"So what did you want to see me about?"

"Never mind…it's not that important…it can wait…"

" 'Kay…well I'll see you around 12 and we'll grab some lunch?"

"Yeah sure…see you then"

Tony watched Michelle walk down the stairs…_it's a good thing he didn't get the chance to ask her out…he would have just been shot down…._

****

**

* * *

Later that night – On the Phone**

"Tony…..are you okay?"

Tony wanted to say No…and tell her that he wanted to go out with her…that he loved her…yeah…he did love her….a lot…

"I'm fine…why?"

"You seemed distant all day today after the conversation in your office. Did I do something wrong?"

"No Chelle, you didn't_…" It was true; she didn't do something wrong…she couldn't do anything wrong to him …she was perfect, just perfect …_

"Was it about me asking you the other week if we could go out and then today saying it was stupid?"

"Nah…"

"TONY tell me the TRUTH"

"I am…"

"Antonio Carlos Almeida…you had better tell me the truth right now…"

_Tony knew he would just have to come clean…she knew him too well…he wouldn't be able to get around her…_

"Ok the truth is….remember a few weeks ago and you said….do you think we could ever be more than just friends….well I thought and thought about it…and I truly thought we could…and I was going to ask you today…but in the office you said it was pretty much a stupid idea…sorry Chelle….I've messed things up royally…I guess I'll see you at work on Monday…bye"

Tony hung up…_he couldn't face Michelle right now…he didn't want to hear her feel sorry for him…and say things that would probably make it worse_…

_

* * *

Michelle couldn't believe it…he had actually wanted to go out…and she had messed things up by saying that it was a stupid idea, she had been vulnerable, it would be weird…and she knew none of that was true anyways…_

Michelle picked up the phone and dialed Tony's…

**Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring**

_DAMN IT TONY…just answer_

Michelle hung up the phone…_if he wasn't going to talk to her on the phone…she would just go over there and make things right…_

* * *

Ok thats all 4 now...anways....REVIEW plz!! it encourages me to write faster....oh and i've got another story in the works...it might only be 1 or 2 chapters...its gonna b about Michelle's feelings when she first goes to visit him in prison...it should be posted in the next few days so keep an eye out for that...

**Chapter 8: Making things right...**


	8. Picture Frame

Hey so sorry its being along time since i updated but i've been away...still am away...but i finally had time to put this chapter up....i've finished writing the nxt chapter but i won't bother to put it up unless i get enough reviews telling me that people actually are reading this story...i accept anonymous reviews...i know most of u reading this (if anybody) are tony/michelle fans..but for you Jack/Kiefer fans....Taking Lives is out on DVD!! yay!! he is sooooo hot in that movie....anyways PLEASE REVIEW so i know somebody is reading this...by the way just so u know...my editor is the best!! everybody clap for bluenose....claps

Disclaimer: No I have **not** gotten rich suddenly and bought 24...but as soon as I get rich well this disclaimer will change....lol

* * *

Tony wandered over to his bed and took off his shirt. He sat down on the edge of it and picked up one of the picture frames his family had given him for his birthday. _He smiled remembering the night. He looked at the first picture. It was his family photo from that night. He looked at the other side. It was still empty. He picked up a pile of pictures. He flipped through them. Mostly pictures of him and his family, but than he came across a few that caught his eye..._

_They were of him and Michelle...at the park, at his parent's house, at his house. Some pictures had both of them in it, a few of just him, a few of just her...he had forgotten about these pictures. He chose the best one of him and Michelle and put it in his picture frame._

_Looking at the picture made him think about how badly he had screwed up with Michelle..._

_He should have never mentioned that he wanted to go out with her...he should have kept his emotions bottled up.....at least they'd still be friends, they'd probably be talking right now..._

****

**Knock Knock**

Tony headed to the door, not bothering to put his shirt back on. He opened the door to find a soaking wet Michelle.

"Hi Tony...I tried calling you back a bunch of times but you wouldn't answer..."

"Figured you were just going to try and say a bunch of things to make me feel better..."

"We need to in...I'll go get you some dry clothes to change into...why are you wet anyways?"

"Car broke down....walked part of the way..."

"You didn't need to come in the first place..."

"I wanted to..."

"Uh huh...right..."

Tony wasn't trying to be mean but he still figured she was only there to make him feel better. Michelle followed Tony to his bedroom. Tony grabbed her some sweats and a t-shirt. He grabbed his shirt off the bed, threw it on and headed to the living room.

Michelle walked over to the bed where he had left the clothes for her to change into...

As she was changing she noticed a picture frame that she had never seen before. She looked at what it said around the pictures...

_**The people that matter in my life...**_

And than there were two pictures underneath the writing...

The first picture was a recent picture of his family; the second picture was of them together. She couldn't believe it...she didn't really know that she was that special to him...she really had messed up things...

Michelle finished changing and grabbed the picture frame. She headed out to where Tony was sitting.

"Tony am I really this special to you?" she said this while pointing at the picture frame.

Tony turned around and looked at what she was holding...

"The truth...?"

"Uh huh..."

"You are the most special person in my life..."

Tony looked down at the ground when he finished saying this...

"Tony...I knew you were my best friend...and I have always loved you...always wanted us to be more...but until today I never realized you felt the same way."

Michelle came and sat next to Tony. She put her arm around him.

Michelle continued... "I'm sorry about what I said in the office...I didn't mean it...I uh I just thought that you didn't feel the same way...and that it would make things awkward between us and I didn't want to lose such a good friend...can you ever forgive me?"

"Michelle...there's nothing to forgive...you didn't do anything wrong...I should have said something sooner...I should be the one saying sorry..."

"Tony..."

"Chelle...wait...I'm not done...one last thing...I just wanted to say...that I love you...and I have from the moment I met you...it was just the thing with Nina that kept me from wanting to have a relationship with you..."

"Tony, I love you more than anything in the world. I can turn to you for anything...you get me through everything...you make me wake up with a smile... I know we can figure everything out...I know we can have a relationship...that is if you want to..."

"Of course I do Chelle...there isn't anything that I want more..."

Michelle's eyes started tearing up. Michelle couldn't help it anymore, she started crying...

"Chelle...what's wrong?"

"Nothing...It's just that I can't believe how great you are being to me...even though I acted like a jerk today..."

"You didn't act like a jerk...you were looking out for me...us...and nothing you ever say or do will make me think any less of you...don't you get it Chelle? In my eyes you're perfect in every way...as a matter of fact I think in everybody's eyes you're perfect...except maybe Chapelle's...I don't think anybody can be perfect in his eyes..."

Michelle laughed a little at this.

Tony put his arms around Michelle and drew her close. "I want us to have a relationship...I want us to work...and I know it can...as long as we both want it to...and I know I want it to...do you?"

"Of course I do Tony..."

Tony leaned into Michelle and placed his lips gently on her lips. Tony pulled away from her face and smiled.

Tony and Michelle lay down on the couch. His arms were wrapped around her and his hands were on top of hers. Tony and Michelle both couldn't stop smiling...they finally got what they wanted...

"Oh and Tony..."

"Yeah Chelle?"

"Don't let the bed bugs bite!!"

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE

As soon as I get enough reviews telling me there is still some interest in this story chapter 9 will be up

Chapter 9: Tony and Michelle...A new start


	9. Washington

Hey...so i'm really close to being finished the next chapter so you won't have to wait a long time for an update and i'm also working on chapter 2 of my other story addicted...review if you want me to get those chapters up asap...

Disclaimer: snaps fingers and shakes head darn...i still don't own 24...ah well...maybe by next chapter...

* * *

Michelle woke up around 3:00 am. She glanced down at the arm around her. She smiled when she thought of Tony, recalling the events of the night before. They were going to try and make things work! Still smiling, she fell back into a deep sleep.

* * *

This time Michelle woke up with Tony's lips on the back of her neck. Michelle turned her body so she was facing him. 

"Good morning beautiful"

Michelle blushed. No guy had ever called her beautiful unless they wanted to get in her pants...and she knew that wasn't Tony's number one objective.

Tony watched Michelle as she blushed. _She is so beautiful even in the morning..._

Michelle sleepily replied "What time is it?"

"6:30"

"Why so early?? I want to go back to bed!"

"Remember that thing called work...I figured you'd want to go home, have a shower, change...maybe grab something to eat? All before 8..."

"Yeah yeah...work I know...but I don't want to go...I want to stay in your arms all day..."

Tony smugly replied "Who doesn't"

Michelle playfully slapped his arm... "I can't think of a single person who would want to be in your arms..."

"Yeah you're right..."

Michelle laughed...she was glad they were back to their usual banter...but with a difference...they wouldn't be just going through the usual best friend banter this time it would be boyfriend/girlfriend/best friend banter.

"Chelle...do you want to meet somewhere for breakfast or I could bring something over to your place once I'm changed..."

"I guess you could bring something over...we need to talk anyways..." 

"Okay...I'll be over in about 30 – 45 minutes"

Michelle grabbed a few things she had in his apartment and headed to the door. Tony was standing in front of the door.

"Tony...I thought I was supposed to go home...going home and you blocking the door aren't working together now are they?"

"In order to get by you have to pay the toll..."

"And the toll would be?"

"1 hug and 1 kiss"

"And than I'll be free to go?"

"I'll think about it..."

Michelle went over and gave Tony a hug. She than gave him a lingering kiss.

"Can I go now?"

"That was mean!"

"What was?"

"You leaving me wanting more..."

"I guess you'll just have to get over it..."

"Yeah I guess so...see you later..."

Tony bent down and gave Michelle another kiss on the lips and let her out of his apartment. Tony watched Michelle walk down the hallway. When she was out of sight he closed the door and leaned against it while sliding to the floor. He let out a sigh and started pinching himself. He was afraid that it was all a dream...

Tony had always imagined kissing her...but never in his wildest dreams did he ever think it could happen...and to top it all off...a relationship...but he knew that that was what they were going to talk about over breakfast...

* * *

"So Tony before we get too far into this...you actually want to have a relationship with me?" 

"uh huh...as long as you want to..."

"Of course I do...but I mean you want to be with me??"

"Yes..."

"But you could have any girl you want..."

"The only girl I want is you..."

"Really?"

"Chelle you know me well enough to know that I would never lie to you..."

"I know...but it's so hard to believe..."

Tony leaned over the breakfast table and gave her soft kiss on the lips.

"Believe me now?"

Tony held Michelle's hand as he walked her to her car.

"Are we on for lunch?"

"Sorry Chelle...I forgot about that lunch meeting with Chapelle and Hammond and Mason...I really have no idea what it's about but it has got to be something important..."

"Oh right...okay..."

"Well how about tonight you and I go see that chick flick you've been wanting to see...and than grabbing some dinner after?"

Michelle smiled. She gave him a kiss on the lips and hopped into her car...

"I'll see you at work" Michelle managed to say before closing the door, giving a wave to Tony and heading to work.

Tony got into his SUV and headed to work (A/N...I just had to have Tony driving an SUV...it seems like something he would drive...)

* * *

Michelle smiled at Tony as he came into CTU. Tony gave Michelle a wink before heading upstairs to his work station. 

**Ring Ring**

"CTU – Dessler"

"Hey Chelle...I'm just about to head downstairs for my meeting with Hammond...anyways before I go...where do you want to go for dinner?"

"You pick...surprise me..."

"Okay...talk to you later!"

Michelle looked up to Tony's workstation and gave him a smile before hanging up the phone.

Tony smiled back at Michelle and than headed down to his meeting. He'd think of somewhere to go after the meeting...

* * *

"Tony...you're probably wondering what this meeting is about..." 

"I sure am..."

"We need you to switch to a different division of CTU"

Suddenly finding the perfect place for dinner didn't seem quite so important...

"What? Where?"

"Washington"

* * *

Oh don't you just LOVE cliffhangers? I do! Anyways if you want to know what happens next review...cuz as soon as i get enough reviews i'll update... 

**Chapter 10**: Tony in Washington? Review to find out


	10. Washington?

hey guys, sorry it's been a while, this chapter took some time, had to fix some things, than had to fix more things, I'm not completly happy with this chapter but whatcha gonna do...i'm almost done the next chapter but up to the part i've written i'm not completly happy with that either so i think i have to go back to the beginning and make a bunch of changes, but the next chapter will come sooner..i promise!! oh and thnx again to my editor Bluenose...

I dunno if many people r reading this still so if you are plz review...cuz if not many people r reading than maybe this story isn't worth writing! so REVIEW if you want me to continue...oh and chapter 2 of addicted coming soon...but i really need some suggestions for that as well as chapter 11 of this fic!

**Dislaimer:** I do not own 24 or any of the characters except the ones that you don't recognize...I made those ones up...therefore they are my property!

* * *

"WASHINGTON??" 

"Yes"

"Why me?"

"It doesn't have to be you...it can be somebody else...I'll give you a few choices...how about Stanley Nelson?"

"No good...he's got 3 children and a wife...his wife has cancer...they have to keep with treatments here...they can't move"

"Well how about...Janet Wilcox...no good....maternity leave in a few months...can't ask her to move now..."

"Okay well the only other person I'm willing to move there is..."

* * *

Tony sat down at his desk and put his head in his hands..._how could they do this to him?_

He replayed Chappelle telling him who was the last choice. The name kept going through his head. He could hear it now –

"Okay well the only other person I'm willing to move there is Michelle Dessler"

Tony remember standing up in a fury "WHAT?"

"It's your choice...Michelle Dessler or you"

"There's nobody else?"

"Nope"

"What about the 2 of us going there...working as a team..."

"That won't work...one of you has to run the office here...and one of you has to run the office there."

"What about George?"

"Well if you stay you'll still be just 1 behind George...but if you go you'll be 1st in command...and Michelle will be 2nd in command here"

"And if Michelle goes there?"

"2nd in command"

"Who will be 1st in command there than if Michelle's 2nd?"

"Someone more qualified than Michelle..."

"Than how come one of us has to go there if you have people qualified enough to run the place?"

"We don't have enough people to move up the rung...we lost 3 people over there"

"I don't get why it's got to be either Michelle or me...what about George? He has no reason to stay"

"We need George here"

"And you don't need either Michelle or I?"

"Nope...well we need one of you to stay here...didn't I make that clear?"

"I just don't get you Chappelle..."

Tony remembered getting up in a daze and going to his office...

* * *

Michelle stared over the dinner table at Tony. He seemed so lost and out of it... 

"Tony...what's up?"

"Nothing...I'm fine" he reached his hand over the table and placed it on Michelle's.

"Come on Tony...you know I know you better than that..."

"I uh...I don't know how to tell you this..."

Michelle knew Tony needed to take his time...she knew not to rush him...

"Okay so um I don't think that..."

Tony paused, he was so distraught...he had to tell Michelle, the girl of his dreams that he couldn't be with her anymore...

"I don't think we're going to work out...I'm sorry Chelle...I really am..."

"What?? Why?? I thought we had worked past that..."

"It's complicated Chelle...trust me...I want it to..."

Tony took his hand off Michelle's and headed out the door of Michelle's apartment.

"So that's it?? No explanation?"

Tony knew Michelle deserved an explanation but if he stayed there he knew he would break down. Michelle was the best thing that had happened to him in a long time...and now Chappelle had gone and messed everything up...

* * *

Michelle didn't understand...she thought that everything was fine...she thought that Tony had wanted to be more than just friends... 

Michelle fell into a restless sleep trying to make heads or tails of the situation.

* * *

The next day at work Michelle tried to talk to Tony but he was in meetings with Chappelle and Hammond all day. 

Michelle went home frustrated. She called his house numerous times with no response. She left messages and he didn't reply. She emailed him, again no answer. She went to his apartment. He didn't answer the door.

She didn't know what else to do.

* * *

"Michelle, Chappelle wants you in conference room #2 in 10 minutes" 

"Thanks Adam"

Michelle walked in the conference room and sat down.

"Here's the deal Michelle...you are now directly under George Mason"

"What...what about Tony?"

"Didn't he tell you?"

"He didn't tell me anything..."

"Okay well I'll get George to brief you; I've got another meeting to go to..."

* * *

Michelle stormed up the stairs to Tony's office, or what used to be Tony's office. It was empty. 

She headed over to Mason's office.

"Mason, where did Tony go?"

"Didn't he tell you?"

"NO"

"Chapelle moved him to the Washington CTU..."

"Why?"

"The head of that division along with 2 others were killed a few days ago in an undercover operation that went wrong, they needed someone to take over, and nobody there was the right person for the job..."

"But why Tony?"

"Tony was given the choice of him going over there and taking command or you going over there and being 2nd in command..."

"What?" Michelle couldn't believe it...Tony had the choice between making him or her move to Washington...

And he knew that her whole family was here...including Danny...he did it for her... (A/N – Tony met Danny and knows that he's troubled even though season 2 didn't happen)...

But Tony's family was here too...she couldn't believe it, she was so mad at him...he may have tried to do the right thing...but he didn't include her in the decision, she was a big girl, she could make big decisions too!

"Sorry Michelle...here's his contact information..."

Michelle took the sheet of paper from Mason's hand and walked out in a daze.

* * *

**2 Months Later**

"Michelle?"

"Yeah?"

"There's a Kim Bauer here to see you"

"Okay send her up to my office"

**Knock Knock**

"Hey Michelle...I heard what happened..."

"And what exactly was that?"

"Well I heard Tony moved to Washington...and because of that he broke up with you after only one date..."

"How did you hear that?"

"My dad..."

"Figures..."

"Yeah he was talking to Tony...Tony's still really upset you know..."

"He is?"

"Yeah Michelle...I was talking to him for a bit too...he really wanted things to work between you guys...he really loves you..."

"I love him too ...but I'm still kind of mad at him...after all he left it like that, AND didn't include me in the decision...plus he's in Washington now..."

"Are you sure?"

"What do you mean?"

"Uh...Nothing...uh...anyways, you want to grab a bite to eat?"

"Sure..."

Michelle made plans to meet Kim at the restaurant. Michelle had called in to make reservations in half an hour.

* * *

"Hello, how may I help you?" 

"Hi, I have reservations for two."

"Name?"

"Dessler"

"Right this way Ms. Dessler, the other half of your party is already here"

"She is?"

"No Madame, it is not a she...it is a he"

"Huh?"

Michelle sat down at her table. There was nobody else there..._I guess the guy mixed up the tables..._

Michelle felt a tap on her shoulder. Michelle turned around.

"Tony?"

* * *

Please Please Please review. I truly don't know if there's a reason for me to continue this fic. I'll only continue if i get enough reviews...if you want me to continue just click the review button...it's that simple! 

**Chapter 11: Tony?**


	11. Will you ever forgive me?

Hey everybody...sorry its been like 2 months...i was sooo busy and i wasn't happy with what i wrote...but this i'm fairly happy with...i promise i'll update really soon...it will not take another 2 months for the nxt chapter....i'm actually hoping to have it up this week...well if anyone is still reading this...if you are could u plz plz plz review

**Disclaimer:** own 24...i think NOT...i wish...lol

* * *

"Tony?"

"I'm sorry Chelle..."

"I thought you were in Washington"

"I quit"

"What do you mean you quit?"

"I quit...I couldn't stay in Washington...2 months was long enough, everybody I know and love is right here in Los Angeles...especially you"

"Especially me?"

"Chelle, I couldn't bear the thought of you getting married to someone other than me, well at least without giving _us_ a shot first...I knew no matter what I'd always wonder _what if_ I'd stayed in LA, what if I'd never gotten transferred and we'd have had that 1st date..."

"But Tony...you didn't bring me in on the decision...you didn't even say goodbye...it hurt Tony...badly...I just didn't understand..."

"I know...it hurt me that I never got to say goodbye...but I knew that if I had came to say goodbye I would have never been able to leave...it was hard enough...and I knew that if I saw you it would have made it 10 times harder...but I'm sorry..."

"Tony you can't think that by walking in here and saying all these things that you will make me less mad at you..."

"I know...but I wanted you to know I quit for you, and I understand if you never want to speak to me again...hell I figured you wouldn't even want to see me, that's why Kim set this dinner up...but I knew that I had to explain to you why I didn't say goodbye and I knew I had to say sorry."

He had a wrapped gift in his pocket that he took and handed to her.

"Here Chelle, I'm sorry...I'll leave you alone now"

He dropped $20 on the table.

"For your dinner, enjoy. Bye Chelle"

With that he left the restaurant and headed to his new apartment.

* * *

When he arrived at his apartment the movers were just finishing up. He tipped the movers and went straight to his bed. He sat there thinking about all the good time he had with Michelle and how much he missed her.

The only reason he was back was because he missed her so much...he had no idea where to work now...he needed money...but he pushed that thought to the back of his head and thought about how good Michelle had looked tonight, and he thought about the hurt look on her face when she talked about him not saying goodbye. That look hurt him even more...he would love it if he could take away all her hurt and she could always be happy and smiling that beautiful smile. He wished he could have taken back his decision to move, and not bring her in on the decision. He wished that he could go back to 2 months before and they had gone on that first date.

He tried to imagine what the date would have been like. He imagined picking her up for dinner and a movie like they had planned. Sure they had gone for a dinner and movie before but only as friends. He imagined taking her to her favourite restaurant and staring into her beautiful eyes, watching her eat, talking about everything except work. Holding hands as they walked down the street to the theatre. Not really paying attention to the movie because he was to busy looking over at his wonderful date. Having his arm around her, her head on his shoulder. After the movie taking a walk, not to anywhere in particular but just a walk. Holding hands, gazing into each other times.

He snapped back into reality as the phone rang. _Maybe it was Michelle...he sure hoped it was._

"Hello"

"Hi, is um Logan there please?"

"Who?"

"Logan"

"Michelle?"

"Tony...how'd you know it was me?"

"Because Logan is what you want to name your first male kid"

"You remembered that?"

"Chelle...I remember everything you tell me...I care about you"

"I know Tony...I care about you too, but it's hard, that's why I started to pretend I was someone else. I picked up the phone and dialed your number but when you answered the phone I didn't know what to say. Tony...I just want to go back two months"

"I do too Chelle, more than anything else in the world. I want to be with you, I want to be your best friend, your boyfriend, your everything, just like you're my everything."

"I want that too, I thought about you everyday, I missed you so much Tony...but each time I thought of you, I would think of how you hurt me and I think it would be best to start off slowly."

"As friends?"

"Yeah, I'd like that Tony..."

"It's not as much as I want, but your friendship means so much to me, I'd take it any day over Washington."

"Tony..."

"Yeah Chelle?"

"Thanks for the necklace, it's beautiful, I love it"

"I'm glad you like it, it took me a long time to find one that was just right."

"Tony..."

"Yeah Chelle?"

"Do you want to go for some dinner tomorrow night?"

"I've waited 2 months...I'm thinking that's a YES"

Michelle laughed...he was so cute...they finished their converstation and she hung up the phone with a smile. _Sure she wanted to be his girlfriend...but she was worried he would hurt her again...at least as friends it would be harder for him to hurt her..._

* * *

Tony was so excited they were going for dinner tonight..._only 3 more hours..only 3 more hours_, Tony kept repeating this in his head...he hadn't seen her for 2 months...except last nite...but there was tension...he was excited for them to start over...for the friendship to start again...

* * *

Okay so i dunno if you like this story anymore....plz review...i really need to know if anybody is still reading..if anybody still likes it plz plz plz review....otherwise i guess i'll just scrap this story if nobody is reading it/if you don't like it anymore

**Chapter 12: Starting Over**


	12. Starting Over

Hey...so i told you it wouldn't take me so long...and that it would b up within the week...but i for some reason don't think there is a lot of interest in this story so if i don't get enough reviews i'm just gonna stop writing this story...so if u want me to keep going plz plz plz review...

Thanks BlueNose 4 being the bestest editor!

**Disclaimer:** Nope...don't own it

* * *

Michelle stood in front of the mirror and for the 50th time checked to make sure she looked good. She wanted to look good for Tony...a part of her was still mad at him, but a part of her still loved him, and she wanted the part of her that was mad at him to go away. She grabbed her coat and headed for the door.

* * *

Tony walked into the restaurant and got a table for two. He knew he was the first one there because he was 20 minutes early. He just couldn't wait any longer. He wanted to start over with Michelle right away.

Tony checked his watch again..._okay Tony...keep your cool...12 minutes...it's not like she's late or anything she still has 10 minutes...okay 12...she'll be here...keep calm...smile...breathe in... breathe out...1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10..._he smiled, breathing in and out and counting to 10 always calmed him down. It made him feel better. Less nervous.

* * *

Michelle flattened her skirt, touched her hair nervously one more time before heading into the restaurant. She was 5 minutes early...but she didn't mind waiting. She walked in and to her surprise Tony was already there, at a table by the window...waiting for her.

"Hey Chelle"

"Hey Toto...I don't think we're in Kansas anymore!"

Tony laughed...he was glad Michelle was happy and using old jokes...he had always hated her calling him Toto...but he thought it was cute...and well, he had to admit that the Kansas thing was kind of funny...

He got up and gave her a hug. "I missed you..." he paused for a moment...he was having trouble stringing a sentence together. "So much..." he paused again, making sure he said all the right things. "More than you could imagine."

"I know... I spent the last 2 months trying to get over you, to forget you...but it just wasn't working."

Tony pulled out Michelle's chair. When she sat down he pushed her in and walked over to his seat.

Tony thought things were going pretty good but he was still nervous. He scratched the side of his face, his old nervous habit.

Michelle watched Tony scratch his face for the 3rd time, she knew he was nervous, but so was she. She knew that nervousness would fade...they would fall back into the groove before too long...she had so much faith in their friendship...they just had to...she didn't know what she would do if she lost him again.

* * *

They finished dinner and decided to go for a walk. They walked along with barely any space between them. But there had been times when air couldn't fit between their two bodies because they were walking so close together.

It was chilly outside and Michelle started shivering. Tony took off his jacket and put it on Michelle's shoulders.

Michelle smiled her huge gorgeous smile at Tony. "Thanks Tony." He couldn't help but blush. She was too beautiful when she smiled.

Michelle noticed Tony turn red when she smiled at him. She pretended not to notice him...she didn't feel like teasing him right now; she had already done that once tonight and she didn't want to go to overboard.

Tony smiled at Michelle who was deep in thought.

"Hey Chelle...what are you thinking about?"

"Nothing really...just thinking about how much I missed this...just you and me..."

Tony took Michelle's hand in his own and started rubbing her hand with his thumb.

"Hey Michi...do you want to go watch a movie at my place? We can go rent one...and grab some popcorn while we're at it... "

"Sounds good...why did you call me Michi?"

"I don't know...why do you not like it?"

"No...no I like it...its just that you had never called me that before..."

"I know...I just thought that Michi is a really pretty name...Chelle is just as pretty...but I felt like trying something new out..."

"Tony...I like whatever you decide to call me"

"So Jim-Bob it is?"

"I love it"

"Okay Jim-Bob, so do you want to meet at the movie store by my place?"

Michelle laughed. "Sure Sally...sounds good to me"

"Michelle...that's not very nice...calling me by a girl's name..."

"And calling me Jim-Bob is nice then huh?" Michelle giggled. She liked when they started teasing each other. It was fun.

"Sorry Chelle..." Tony laughed. "So Chelle, we'll meet at the video store?"

"I'm just going to stop off at home first; I want to change into some sweatpants."

"I'll just follow you, that way we'll get to the video store at the same time"

* * *

"Okay Chelle...popcorn's ready...movie ready?"

"It sure is..."

"I have no idea how you talked me into a chick flick"

"What's wrong with You've Got Mail? It's a great movie"

"Fine, Fine..."

Michelle popped the movie in the VCR, pressed play and plopped down next to Tony. Michelle squeezed Tony's hand lightly in appreciation for letting her choose the movie.

Michelle put her head down on his shoulder and he put his arm around her. Even though they had decided to start as friends, they were still very close, and they were comfortable with each other.

When the movie finished Tony used the remote to turn off the TV. It was only 10:30, but Michelle had managed to fall asleep. Tony picked up Michelle and carried her to his bed. He gently laid her down and tucked her in. He gave her a quick kiss on the forehead and headed for the couch.

As much as he would like to put his arms around her and hold her tight all night, he didn't know how she'd feel about it so he thought it would be best to just deal with the couch for a night.

As soon as Tony's head hit the pillow he was out like a light. Throughout the night he dreamed of the good time he had with Michelle.

* * *

So...did you like it...yes? no? maybe so? well either way...review so i know if i should continue...if i don't get enough reviews i won't continue...thanks 2 those who reviewed my last chapter!!

**Chapter 13: Waking up**


	13. Thinking Things Over

Hey...so i tried my hardest to get this up asap...it wasn't up as soon as i hoped...but it wasn't so bad...plus i didn't have a lot of inspiration...i need lots and lots and LOTs of reviews for inspiration...anyways...on with the story

Disclaimer: Aww darn i still don't have enough money to buy out 24...and buy kiefer..yummy

* * *

"Good morning sleepy head!!" 

Tony groggily looked up. "What time is it?"

"11:30!"

"What time did you get up?"

"9:30..."

"Oh...sorry...you should have got me up..."

"I figured you needed the sleep...and it gave me time to figure some things out..."

"Like what?"

"You...me...us..."

"And..........."

Michelle didn't know what to answer. She was still trying to sort out her own thoughts before she went and told him...

"I don't know Tony...I guess...I...uh I guess what I'm trying to say is that last night reminded me of what I missed about you...what I missed about us. But each time I think of the good times we had, I think about how you left, and how much it hurt. How hard just two months without you were...and I don't know if I can deal with you just walking in and out of my life like that...I just..."

Tony cut Michelle off, "Chelle...I promise I will never EVER walk out of your life again. I know how much it hurt you, I swear...it hurt me so much...that's why I'm back...and that's why I'm NEVER leaving again! Do you understand?"

"Tony...I love you with all my heart...I really do...you mean the world to me...but I'm still worried that in five years from now you will walk out of my life again and then it will be so much harder to move on..."

"Chelle I love you so much...and that's not just as a friend...I've always wanted us to be so much more...and until Chappelle became a jerk and made me move, we were so close to being that much more..."

Michelle blinked back the tears. A part of her blamed Tony for making her life miserable for two months, but a part of her blamed herself for never going after him when he moved away.

"Tony...I know...and I don't know...I don't know if I can be just friends with you...I know we can be so much more than that, but I don't know if I'm ready for that yet...I need to be by myself for a while and just sit there with a big tub of ice cream, some soft music and my diary and just write everything I feel..."

"Chelle...I understand that you need to do that...so I want you to go home and get under the blankets with your ice cream, get your diary and write EVERY little thing you feel...and I want you to know that whatever you decide is okay with me, and I know where and I stand...and I think you know where that is..."

"Yeah...I do..."

"'kay well Chelle, take all the time you need, but please call me with what you decide to do...please don't just take off like I did...please...no matter what time...I don't care if its 4am...just call!"

Michelle could see Tony begging her with his eyes. Michelle reassured him "Tony...you know I would never do that...of course I'll call you with my decision...and whatever the decision I'll explain everything..."

"Chelle...you're the greatest..."

"I know" Michelle giggled. She had a big decision ahead of her, but she could still make jokes in the meantime...

Tony gave Michelle a huge hug and a kiss on the cheek and sent her on her way.

Tony closed the door and collapsed on his couch. He didn't know what to do with himself until she called. Every time the phone rang, Tony jumped and ran to the phone, but every time it was this salesman selling this...or that salesman selling that...or this friend wanting to talk about this...or that....

* * *

Michelle did exactly what Tony told her to do. She grabbed a tub of Ben & Jerry's chocolate ice cream, jumped under her covers and grabbed her diary. 

She sat there for a long time, she wasn't sure where to start...she ate her ice cream and tried to organize her thoughts but it was no use so she rapidly began writing every thought that came to mind.

* * *

A few hours later Michelle had ran out of things to write and draw. She had written poems, scratched some drawings out, and scribbled out every thought in her brain. She turned back a few pages and started writing what she had written. She would look at all the positive thoughts and the negative thoughts, and whatever seemed more apparent would be her decision. Positive thoughts meant a relationship with Tony; negative thoughts meant no more Tony. 

Before she read her thoughts she tried to decide what she would rather have...Tony or no Tony...

* * *

Michelle finished reading..._hmm...well the diary never lies...it has all my thoughts_...she sighed, _she knew she had to do this now...she would never be able to do it later_

Michelle picked up the phone and dialled Tony's new number...

Tony raced to the phone...

"Hello?" Tony said breathlessly into the phone.

"Hey Tony...I've figured out what I want to do..."

"What?"

* * *

Hey...so i hope u enjoyed the chapter...if u haven't noticed yet i LOVE cliffhangers...but u'll never find out her answer unless i get reviews...so review....plz plz plz 


	14. I can't do this

Hey everybody!! Thanks to all those faithful reviewers!! really happy to know you've stuck with this story for quite a long time...for those new reviewers...thanks! review again! plz! and to bluenose...thanks again for being a great editor!! Anyways i'm going away for a few days so as soon as i get back i'll get the next chapter up! so keep checking back...it'll be up within the next week or two!

Disclaimer: i don't own 24...but i own kiefer...(haha i wish)...lol

* * *

"Look Tony…I uh…I can't do this over the phone. Can we meet somewhere? For lunch or coffee or something?"

"Sure Michelle. How about 12:30 at the coffee shop on 12th and Thomas?"

"Yeah sure…okay. See you soon Tony"

Tony hung up the phone. He didn't know what to make of the conversation. Could she not tell him over the phone because she wanted to make the goodbye easier on him? Or did she not tell him because after she told him she wanted to be close to him. He wasn't sure…but he prepared himself for both happiness and huge disappointment, having to say goodbye to the thing he loved most.

What would he do if she said she didn't want to see him at all anymore? Would he move back to Washington? Try and get his job back? Apply to Division so that he would see Michelle but not very often…

What if she wanted to be with him? Would he try and work at CTU LA again so he could be near to her?

He glanced down at his watch. 11:00. He figured he should start getting ready. He wanted to look perfect. If she had decided on no but then she saw him…maybe it would make her reconsider her answer…

He put on a pair of jeans and a dress shirt. He left it untucked. He knew she loved that look on him. He looked in the mirror and decided to shave. She liked him having a very clean cut look or just a little bit of stubble, but not too much…and he guessed that since he hadn't shaved for about a week, it just wouldn't be his best look…

At 12:15 he threw on his CTU jacket, his shoes and headed for the door. He quickly combed his hair back with his fingers.

* * *

Michelle pulled into the parking lot at the same time as Tony. Tony went over to Michelle and pulled her in for a hug.

They went inside and Tony went and got them both a cup of coffee. They sat down on the couches and made small talk for a few moments.

"Tony…I know we've both being avoiding the reason why we came here, but I think we need to talk about that now"

"Yeah…okay…I guess I'll just let you talk because you know what I want…what I want more than anything in the world…"

"I know Tony…and I will never forget that…"

Tony averted his eyes to the ground…what did she mean she will never forget that? Does that mean she never wants to see him again but she will always know that he loves her?

Michelle continued to look right at him…

"I want you Tony…I don't know why I even had to think about it…being with you feels so right…I know we've never gone down the romantic relationship road…but we were best friends for a long time…you were there for me when I needed you…and I know that will be true in a relationship with you…it may not work out…but I don't want to consider the what if my whole life…and from the bottom of my heart…I think we can and will work out…and we'll be together for a very long time…

Tony looked up, right into her eyes while she was saying this. Was it all a dream? Was he imagining it? Did he hear her right? She finished talking and he knew he had to say something…anything…but he wasn't sure what…

He took a sip of his coffee thinking of something to say.

"Wow this coffee's hot still"

"What?" Michelle knew that he loved her…but what he just said didn't reassure her. Had he been hoping she would have answered differently? Was he thinking of something to say to change her mind?

"Um uh…I uh I just didn't expect that answer…I really wanted that answer…but knowing my luck I thought I had lost you…uh…have you had lunch yet? Can I take you somewhere for lunch?

"I'm starving actually…I haven't eaten all day…"

"Good…me neither…"

He took her hand and they walked down a few blocks until they found a restaurant they wanted to eat at. Before they went inside she turned her body into his. He wrapped his arms around her. She leaned in and kissed him on the lips.

Tony couldn't believe that after a year and a half he was finally kissing her. He had thought about it a lot…but he never thought it would happen.

Michelle broke the kiss and gave him a small smile. He squeezed her hand to give her reassurance that she had done the right thing. He smiled back at her, put his arms around her, and they walked into the restaurant together.

* * *

After lunch they decided to go see a movie. He put his arm around her waist and they walked back to their cars. They decided to go to the movie theatre near Michelle's house. There was a chick flick that Michelle really wanted to see…and well Tony would do anything in the world for Michelle…so they saw the chick flick. He was happy to be just spending time with her.

* * *

So is it worth continuing?? or should I just stop now?? I don't have tons of time to write this so if I don't get enough reviews well i'll just stop...so plz plz review...all u have to say is: i'm still reading! 


End file.
